


Faith is a complicated thing

by PaperPrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Faith fic, M/M, Sherlock believes in God in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene was wrong, Sherlock does believe in a higher power...</p><p>(Written at about 3 in the morning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith is a complicated thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know religion can be a sensitive topic and while I don't want to offend anyone with this story if you dislike this fic or disagree with what I have written because it doesn't fit your headcannon I really don't care.

Sherlock may not sit on cold pews nor abstain from consuming meat on Friday. He may not know the ending to the Lord’s Prayer by heart or keep Sunday as a day of rest but his faith is steady and unwavering even on the days when he is smothered by a cloud of depression and self-loathing. 

Sherlock does not pray often preferring instead to speak to God through the playing of his violin.

To those that are aware of his faith it may seem ridiculous given the evils he sees every day in his line of work. But the evil he sees is created by people not God.  
Mycroft in particular finds it laughable given his claims to be a scientist. To his brother the two things are apparently incompatible but then he doesn’t understand how the knowledge calms the frustration that unexplainable unsolvable mysteries bring. The knowledge that there is meaning to the universe and one day Sherlock will know and understand it all.

That Mycroft cannot stare at a tree and see the beauty of it and take it as proof indisputable like Sherlock can is saddening. For Mycroft belief in some higher power is akin to belief in Santa Clause or the tooth fairy. This knowledge of Mycroft’s blindness and disbelief makes Sherlock sad even as he sees God’s proof in the beauty of his creations.

But Sherlock knows better than to waste his effort trying to get Mycroft to listen when his heart is closed.

 

Ever since he was small Sherlock has sought truth and it is this that has lead him to God. And it is God who has in turn guided good things towards him, namely John. 

Wonderful John who does not judge as others do, who helps him with the work and dutifully dotes on him. John who believed enough in God to beg him for another chance at life and who coincidently wears a pendent of St John around his neck from his army days, the same saint that Sherlock chose for his confirmation name. 

They do not discuss religion in depth but Sherlock takes great comfort in the knowledge that death will not separate them. That they will face the end and what lies after together as partners. 

Just as religion and science seems incompatible to the vast majority of idiots populating the world so does religion and love between two men. Sherlock himself sees no problem. Love is love and love is good not sinful. And Sherlock knows God favours good things despite what supposedly educated people may quote from the Bible. 

Sherlock lies in John’s arms at night and feels blessed. Both by God who sent him an angel for him to love and for that angel somehow loving him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you were to group Sherlock I think he would be technically Catholic, in that that is how he was raised. I can just imagine him singing in the choir when he was younger. I don't think his beliefs fit neatly into a box though.


End file.
